


Rainbow City

by Lemon_t3a_cakes



Series: Rainbow City [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_t3a_cakes/pseuds/Lemon_t3a_cakes
Series: Rainbow City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

The two men stood beside each other, looking over the dull green city.  
“Latency dear,” The shorter one said, “What are we doing up here. You didn’t tell me It was this cold,”  
The other one, the taller one, smiled a toothy grin. The sky shone like a black ocean above them, shining white fishes swimming through the clouds.  
“Dear little Piotr, let me explain something to you,” The taller man pulled the other closer to him.  
“I’m older than you,”  
“Yes, yes of course. As I was saying, do you see what's in front of us?”  
The short man laughed.  
“Of course I do, Latency! That's Green City,” He waved his hands in the foggy sky. The dull lights of the city reflected against the damp grass around them.  
“Not… not that. In front of us isn’t just a city. It’s our city,” the taller man smiled. The other figure stepped forward, one step closer towards the looming cliff in front of them.  
“Yes and what does that have to do with me?” He placed his hands on his hips, a stern expression stained on his pale skin.  
“We protect this city, yes? Congrats on the promotion, by the way,” The other man said.  
“Why yes, that's our job. And thank you,” Piotr looked down at his feet. A thick silence lingered around them, the only sound being faint drops of water in the forest behind them and the firm wind whipping through the leaves. He looked up at his partner. “Yes but, again, why am I here?” He frowned.  
“Piotr, we are leaders! We are protectors. We are like eclectus parrots. We are meant to protect our young, yes? We are parents. We are protectors of our legacy,”  
“Yes..?” The shorter man whipped his runny nose.  
“Yet we snuff out and kill our young, and for what?”  
“Wh-”  
“To make sure that our other children prosper! We kill off one type, then the other type will prosper and make it in the world! It is our job to get rid of the ones in our fine, fine city so that the other ones will prosper!” The smart-dressed, tall man said to his partner.  
Piotr looked at the man. His clean suit appeared disheveled and gross, his hair oily and his eyes a sickly green. A burning ball of resentment and passion bubbled in the man's heart. Piotr looked away. The other man frowned.  
“Any problems with that, Piotr?” He snarled.  
“That was a very odd choice of metaphor. I’ve never heard of eclectus birds. Why birds?” The short man stepped closer to the sickening drop in front of the men, the wet grass sticking to his sore feet.  
“Well, you see, there comes a time where the bird must learn to jump out of the nest and fly, even if that be with a little push,” He smiled broadly, placing a hand on Piotrs shoulder. “I intend to help this little bird learn to fly. Any objections, Piotr?” His grasp tightened on the fearful man's shoulder.  
“No sir,”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a boringly average day in Central City. The sky was cloudy but not too cloudy and the weather was cold but not too cold, warm was it neither. It was a Wednesday, the most boring day. The wind blew through the trees and carried stray papers through the air. Small sparkles of snow drifted down from the sky, lazily lying on the frosty ground. In Central City sat Central Park. In Central Park sat a large willow tree and, perched on a long, winding branch from the tree sat a boy. Beside this bot sat another, smaller boy and beside him sat a finch.  
“What's that?” The small boy asked.  
“That's an eclectus parrot. The females peck their young male chicks to death so that the female chicks will grow up without trouble,” The taller boy said to his friend.  
“And that one?” The smaller boy dragged his finger across the damp and stained notebook, landing on a black and blue watercolor painting.  
“That's a Stresemann's Bristlefront! Critically endangered. There are only around 10-15 left in all of the Lawchrill System,” The tall boy let out a small sigh.  
“Capital, do you ever wish to be a bird?” He looked at his friend.  
“No sir. Why?”  
“Well, to be able to leave this place. It's far too gloomy for my likings and I heard that Rainbow City is beautiful in the summer,” He sighed again, looking down at his old notebook. The wind whistled through the damp willow tree and birds whisked around the figures. His eyes drifted to his watch. “Look here, Capital. It's 5 o’clock already. I have to go, dinner, you see,” he closed his notebook and delicately slipped it into his bag.  
“So i’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Baxter?” Capital called after his friend, who was now descending the trunk of the old tree.  
“Of course! My mother asked me to show the new kid around the neighborhood tomorrow aswell, so he’ll be tagging along, if that's alright!” Baxter called back, his brown boots meeting the damp grass. Capital nodded furiously from above and Baxter tipped his black hat at his friend, then turned and started making his way home.

The sun shone through the thin grey blinds of his small room and Baxter sat on his swivel chair, back hunched over his shining wood desk. Flowers and plants of all sorts crowded his small room, colored glass hung from the ceiling and casted colorful reflections all around the room. Piles of books about insects, birds and plants were stacked in all the free space, mostly carpeting the dark brown floor. On Baxters desk were piles of scraps; a nickel, piles of loose thread, half-finished glass jewelry, a bronze thimble and sanded down beach glass were scattered across the paint-stained table. A white canvas dripping with watercolor sat in front of the boy.  
“Mother!” He called from his post. He waited for a couple seconds before being greeted with the reply of his mother from across the small house.  
“Yes Baxter?”  
“I’m out of watercolors- may I go to Capitals to borrow some of his?” Baxter called back, untying his denim smock.  
“Of course. Be back by lunch time!” His mother called back to him. Baxter smiled and pulled on his yellow raincoat and brown boots, swiping up his bag from his quilted bed before closing the door behind his thin figure.  
Making his way through the thin house was a challenge, as his mother had left her history books sprawled across the floor. A globe sat where the dining table should and taxidermy animals decorated the walls. Baxter made his way to the front of the small house, with much trouble. He opened the red door and jumped back as he was met with the face of his friend.  
“Oh- uh sorry if I’m early! I had swim practice at 6 and thought I'd stop by on the way home,” Capital blushed, fiddling with his pale hands.  
“No, no, it's fine! I was going to head over to your place anyway- the house is just a bit of a mess. Mom’s working so we can’t go in her study,” Bacter moved aside, letting his friend wander into the decaying home.  
“Woah… your house is beautiful!” Capital kicked off his shoes and carefully stepped over the piles of history books lining the floor.  
“Thanks. Anyways, I suppose I’d show you my latest painting! Guess what it is?” Baxter stepped into his warm, botanical room. He picked up the canvas and delicately handed it to his smaller friend.  
“Wow this is beautiful! It’s a… Bangled Cotinga, right?” He rubbed his chin, inspecting the colorful painting. Baxter smiled and shook his head.  
“It's a Spangled Cotigna. You were close though,” he took the canvas from his friends hands and perched it on the grey-green wall, beside tens of other paintings. He stepped back beside his friend.  
“Anyways, what’s up?” He lay back on his colorful bed and placed his hands behind his head.  
“Eh. Nothing much. Swim practice was fine. I have a track meet in 2 hours and then a basketball game at 2. You?” He waltzed around the room, inspecting the colorful plants and the insects which hung in glass frames around the room.  
“Well, as you can see, I finished a painting. I plan to just chill and draw the rest of the day. Maybe listen to some music,” Baxter smiled. Capital nodded.  
“Cool- say, you wanna go to the dance with me?” Capital turned to his friend.  
“The one in two weeks?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well I don’t see why not. It’ll be fun!” Baxter grinned. “Now the real question; Do you wanna wear a dress or a tuxedo?” He smiled widely. Capital grinned and skipped around the small room.  
“Well I was thinking a- I was thinking to wear a dress. I was at the mall yesterday and there was this beautiful seafoam green dress- i think it would look just wonderful on me!” Capital twirled around and fell back on the bed. Baxter smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
“You would look beautiful in seafoam green!” Baxter grinned, squeezing his friend's hand. Capital blushed hard and sat up.  
“Uh- so do you know when we take the new kid around the town?” Capital smiled, crossing his hands around his chest, his eyes verging away from Baxters. Baxter just smiled.  
“Mom said he’d be here at 11. That's in about 20 minutes. Oh also Brealynn might be tagging along! She heard that he has an older sister and brother and wants to get to know them,” Baxter elbowed Capital playfully. Capital let out an awkward laugh.  
“Cool so where do you wanna take him? Like- uh- whaddy’a wanna do when he comes?” Capital smiled, inspecting the paintings again.  
“So I plan to show him the basic routes to school, the corner store, some good restaurants/tour destinations and stuff. Maybe we’ll get ice cream!” Baxter smiled, eyes darting to his door as a ring rang through the thin house. “That’ll be him! C’mon-” Baxter opened his door and bounded through the halls, Capital stumbled clumbily behind him, his brick-white skin stark against the dark beige walls.  
Baxter reached the front of the house and opened the door with a smile. In front of him stood a tall figure. He wore a black sweater and a blue back-pack sat on his back. His skin was a pastel blue, almost like glass, and white cracks streaked across his light body.  
“Greetings! I’m Pluto,” He stuck out a gloved hand, shaking Baxters furiously.  
“It's very nice to meet you! I’m Baxter and this is my friend, Capital. My sister will be joining us soon,” Baxter placed his hands on his hips.  
“That's fine! My brother is a bit late, he stopped by an ice cream shop and might be a bit late. May I come in?” Pluto asked politely, waving at Capital.  
“Oh- yeah, sorry!” Baxter stepped aside and the thin boy walked in the decorated house.  
“It's fantastic here! Our house isn’t nearly as wonderful!” Pluto looked at the taxidermied cat on the mantel. “Sorry that my brother’s late. He forgets these kinds of things, Oh! By the way, I use he/they so just- yeah haha keep that in mind i suppose,” Pluto smiled, picking up a book on rhinoceroses from the floor.  
“Cool, noted. Do you have anything you really want to do some ice breakers?” Capital fiddled with his hands, rocking back on his heels.  
“Sure! Why don't we each go around and say two random facts about ourselves,” Pluto untied his shoes and placed them by the door.  
“Lets go to my room,” Baxter pranced down the hall.  
They sat on the floor of his whimsical room. Pluto’s jaw hung open as he took in the magic around him.  
“This place is gorgeous!” He smiled.  
“Lets get on with the game, then,” Baxter said nicely. “Two facts about me… well I was given a prize for art at our school and I suck at math-” He laughed.  
“Oooo- My turn! So I do four different sports and have won six different cross country races!” Capital bragged playfully.  
“Well, I suppose it's my turn! Uhm- I get completely average grades in school and… I was born in Blue City,” Pluto's smiled faded a little.  
“You were born in Rainbow City!?” Baxter jumped up.  
“Uh yea-” Pluto was interrupted by the doorbell.  
“That’ll be King, then!” Capital smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

“So I actually saw him at the ice cream shop with his sister and noticed they were new, they seemed to be lost so I brought them here!” Brealynn said heroically. The two siblings sat beside each other. They both had paste white skin and black eyes.  
“Hi!” The shorter one said, “I’m Cinder,” She smiled.  
“I'm King,” The taller boy said. He stuck out his hand. Baxter grabbed it and shook back.  
“Very nice to meet you two. Capital and I were planning on taking you to some of the famous places here, as well as the useful ones,” Baxter smiled, taking his vision to Pluto. “But Pluto wanted to show us something in the park, which is weird, considering-”  
“Considering that I just got here, I know,” Pluto smiled. “I’d just like to show this place to someone. I found something really weird,” His smile never ceased. Baxter looked away, fiddling with his hands.  
“Yeah. Do we wanna head out now, or..? Baxter pulled himself up from the carpet. Below him sat the five others.  
“I think we could leave now, then after Pluto shows us their ‘weird something’ we can get back on schedule,” King stood up, following Baxters lead. The others agreed and the six kids began making their way to Central Park, chatting along the way.  
“How old are you guys?”  
“Where did you move from?”  
“Which is the best neighborhood?”  
“Did any major crimes happen here?”  
Then at exactly 11:42 they reached a group of trees. The icy wind cut at the children and the only sound was their heavy breathing.  
“It's just in here, guys,” Pluto said, squeezing through a gap in the dense thicket. The others followed with little difficulty, except for Cinder who’s scarf got tangled in the spiney fingers of a tree. Soon enough, they stood in a meadow, surrounded by dead or dying nature.  
“So… Is this the magical thing you wanted to show us? Wow. My mind is blow” Brealynn said, rolling her eyes at the grass. She walked forward with a huff, stopping in the middle and turning to her new friends.  
“This place is em-” Brealynn let out a muffled scream before disappearing into the ground. Beneath her, covered by leaves, was a black circle. Everyone looked at the black, gaping hole. Then they looked at Pluto.  
“Did. Did a hole just eat my sister?!” Baxter stepped towards Pluto, bawling his fists. Pluto shrugged.  
“Well… yeah. I wanted to ask if you guys knew what the flippity flap that thing is,” Pluto said, bluntly. He still had a slight smile, despite the fact that Baxter's sister had probably just died.  
“God. Capital I think we might have to get a rain check on that dance,” Baxter said, turning to the black circle.  
“Wait Baxter what ar-”  
“I’m gonna save my sister from whatever the hell Pluto dragged her into!” Baxter snarled. Pluto opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. Baxter took a running start at the hole, then jumped in and disappeared into.  
“Ok so its been 10 minutes. Nobodies come out so i think its fair to say that they’re dead and we should go now. ‘Ll give you each 20 bucks to pretend this never happened, or one of you three could go and check out what happened to them,” Pluto clapped his hands together and turned away from the black hole.  
“What- what the hell, dude!?” Capital cried. “My friend is in whatever the hell that is because of you! If any of us should go and see what happened to them, it should be you!” Capital snapped at the boy, clenching his fists and biting his already bloody lip.  
“Calm down. Trust me when I say they’re dead and gone. We should go,” Pluto smiled, looking back at the hole.  
“Uh- excuse me!? You are going in the hole and getting back my frie-” Capital was stopped by the sound of a car. They looked to the wall of the thicket and a black car was pulling up. Pluto looked fearfully at his friends.  
“We should really go,” Pluto grabbed Capital and Cinder by the wrists and ran to the black circle with them in hand. “Guys trust me, k?” He pushed the two into the black drop, and soon King followed. Then Pluto disappeared into the drop and, just like that, they were gone.  
Air rushed past Capitals cold face. The air thinned around him, and it soon became harder and harder to breath. Everything around him was pitch black, but he could still see himself so there must’ve been some sort of light source. Capital looked down, but was unsure where he was supposed to land. Everything was black and there was no sign of an ending to his drop. He sighed and crossed his arms.  
“This is what I get for trusting the new kid!” He frowned before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Baxter's eyes fluttered open to a black room. He lifted his arm and tried to stand up but an electric pain jolted through his body when he tried. After minutes of this struggle, he sighed, darting his eyes around the dark room.  
Around him were the five others, bound to chairs like him. The room around them was pitched black except for a dirty grey table in front of them. Hanging above the table was a single, dirty lightbulb, whose string disappeared into the darkness above. The light casted a shadow over the blood-stained table and a few inches of grey stone floor surrounding them. In front of the table, opposite them, was a large figure. Baxter squinted, and the more he looked at the shadow the more uneasy he felt. Despite there being no entrance to outside, a harsh, cold wind bit at his skin. He turned to look at his arms but his neck snapped to the back of the chair, a beam of pain streaking across his body.   
“You can stop now. You’ll hurt yourself even more,” A voice said. Baxter looked around his limited line of sight, but was only met by the same dark shadow in front of him. “You can’t escape,” The voice said again. The figure in front of Baxter moved a little, stepping back from the table and into the darker shadows around him.   
“Who are you! Let us go!” Baxter cried into the damp room.   
“Uh uh uh!” The figure paced behind Baxter, waving a finger in the air. “Don’t be so hasty. We’ll let you go when you tell us what we want to know,” The shadow said. His voice was light, but the man was not soft spoken. He had a rasp at the end of his voice, and slight trouble pronouncing his S’s. Baxter scowled at the table in front of him.  
“I can’t tell you anything, honest!” He snarled, clenching his fists. Baxter felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
“Baxter, we both know that that’s not entirely true,” An audible smile stretched across his face.   
“Who are you!?” Baxter wailed, looking to his unconscious friends. He heard a laugh behind him. “Who. Are. You?” Baxter said again, “And why are my friends unconscious! What did you do to them!”   
“Baxter I did not do anything to your friends,” Baxter heard a whisper in his ear. He turned to the side but the man had already disappeared. “They fell. There is not always a 100% guarantee of survival after illegal crossing of our border!” The man said. “But we have checked your friends and they’ll live,” He frowned.   
“Who are you,” Baxter said again. He heard a sigh from behind him.   
“Baxter I thought you would know me! I’m practically famous, dear!” White lights blasted on around them. The man walked from behind the children to the table in front of them. Baxter took in the man.  
He was average height for an adult and had two brick-white horns on his head. Black, ashy hair sat on his head and it was combed back nicely. He wore a dark blue uniform, awards and medals hanging from his chest. He had stark blue eyes. Baxter sat there in confusion.   
“I’m sorry but I have no idea who you are,” Baxter said bluntly, eyes not leaving the man. He frowned.  
“Well you’r- you’re a criminal! it doesn’t matter if you are aware of my brilliance or not! But I will give you a quick lesson on my favorite subject, since you’re being so difficult!” the man sat on the table, glaring at Baxter. “Now, let's talk about me!”   
About half an hour later, Brealynns eyes fluttered open. SHe was met by the sight of a strange man sitting on a table in front of her, talking about himself.   
“So after my mom died I was devastated! Since I obviously didn’t want to die, I enrolled in the military! It was tough- terrifying, really! I almost died multiple times!” He wiped a tear away dramatically. Brealynn looked at the man in confusion.   
“Who the hell are you?” She spat at the flamboyant man. His eyes darted to her face. His face softened.   
“Oh you’re finally awake! My name is Emmitt, very nice to meet you, ma’am,” The blue-suited man said. Brealynn nodded in confusion.   
“Now- uh- where are we? Why are we tied up?” She asked. Baxter shrugged beside her.   
“Well; simple! You are in The Department Of Illegal Immagration, or the TDOII. I am the leader of this fine establishment. And you are being interrogated,” He nodded, assuring himself.   
“But why? We didn’t do anything wrong!?” Baxter cried.   
“Nothing wrong?! You illegally crossed the border between your world, The UpperWorld, and ours! You’re in Rainbow City, children, whether you meant to be here or not!” Emmitt spat.   
“So? It was an accident! Just take us back and we’ll get out of your hair,” Brealynn snarled. The tall man scoffed.  
“Brealynn you don’t seem t-”  
“How do you know my name!?” Brealynn huffed. Emmitt rolled his eyes and placed something on the stone table.  
“You guys carry identification. Phones with information. It was far too easy to figure out who you are,” He turned. “As I was saying, here in Rainbow City we value security and safety. This is the 3rd time that we’ve had a breach like this! If the L.A.S find out about this they’ll…” Emmitt trailed off, fiddling with his gloved hands. He turned back to the scared siblings and smiled. “But that won’t happen. They won’t find out about this. I’ll send a message to Green,” He said nervously.  
He walked over to the end of the room and pulled out a paper and pen. He wrote down something that the kids couldn’t quite see and then slipped it into an envelope. With that envelope, he opened a slot in the wall and slipped it in, then closed it.  
“There. He’ll be here in a couple of minutes,” He smiled weakly, walking to the children. “To… dispose of you,” He gulped. He smiled blankly and looked up at the kids. “I don’t have a stomach for such violence,”  
“What- what do you mean,” Baxter mumbled.   
“My co-worker will come. Then he’ll take you. Then he’ll kill you. Then I’ll keep my job and everything will be how its supposed to be,” He gulped again, fiddling with his tie.   
“Or,” Brealynn frowned, “You could bring us back home and nobody has to die,” Brealynn looked at her brother. Emmitt turned back to them and began pacing around the room.  
“I would, honestly. I would If i could but I can’t- The only place that you can use to cross through from our universe to yours is in White City. But you’d be a fool to go there,” He began biting his lip.   
“Are you… ok?” Baxter asked.   
“No!I am famous. I am well known and people like me! I like it that way! But I have never been one for violence- if anyone finds out about you guys and me allowing Green to kill you I would be hated! But if the L.A.C finds out, I’ll lose my job; my status, friends and popularity! Years of hard work will be down the drain,” He frowned.  
“But if you take us to White city, or show us how to get there, we will be gone! No one will die and nobody will ever find out,” Baxter smiled. Emmitt looked at the siblings and the unconscious party. He nodded, looking away.  
“Y-yeah. That sounds good,” He gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its been awhile since I've updated this! My life has been kinda shitty lol

The bright yellow sun shone in the sky. Dark blue woods surrounded the group.  
“This is as far as I can take you,” Emmitt said to the kids. He turned away from the thick line of trees and looked at the others. “Well what are you waiting for? The longer you wait the more time Green will have to catch you and-”  
“Yeah but where are we supposed to go? Who’s Green?” King asked, his hands on his hips. Emmitt looked away, shaking his head.  
“You kids are headed to White City. We are standing on the border between Purple and Blue city. You have to go to Blue, then Green, then Yellow, etc. until you get to White, which is right after Red. Get it?” He straightened his uniform.  
“Who’s Green?” Cinder asked. Emmitt rolled his eyes.  
“Co-worker of mine and works in Green City so my other co-workers and I call him Green. They call me Blue and Ollie Yellow. Simple. So are you gonna let me get back to my work or what?” He huffed past the kids and began walking back into Purple City.  
“Guess that's all he’ll tell us,” Cinder sighed, looked into the thick blue forest. “Well then, I suppose we should get going,”  
“Personally, I think we should just go back and meet with this Green fellow and- and um clear up this mistake!” Capital sputtered, turning back towards the direction Emmitt disappeared in.  
“Uh uh uh… not so fast, Cap,” Baxter placed his hands on Capitals shoulders and turned him back around. “We’re going through these woods. We’ll then get back home before the dance and we’ll be able to have some fun!” He smiled, looking into the dark forest. Capital gulped.  
“I… I suppose i don’t wanna miss the dance,” He took a step towards the woods.  
“Good! Then let's go! Lat- Green is probably already on our trail haha!” Pluto clapped his hands together and started into the large blue forest.  
Three hours later, the six kids stumbled through the lightening brush. They were surrounded by silence, save the rustling of small birds gliding through the steamy air.  
“Is… is it just me or is it getting really hot-?” Cinder panted, sinking to their knees.  
“I feel it too…” King responded, holding his siblings shoulder. Pluto looked away, trying to hide the small smile which had crossed his face, then darted his eyes around his surroundings, until they settled on the sky.  
“Fire,” Pluto hid the smile in his voice quite well, slipping into a calmer state of mind. Baxter followed Pluto's line of sight.  
“They’re right. Smoke. Up there,” He pointed to a dense plume of black smoke in the distance. “I think the heat must've caused the forest to catch fire.  
I’ll go ahead and see if there's a source of water nearby. Nobody move,” Capital said, stumbling forward. Pluto frowned just as Capital disappeared into the blue trees.  
Capital tripped through the thick brush around him. Shades of bright and dull blue alike surrounded him and he squinted his eyes, sweat rolling down his face.  
“Water… water… water…” He repeated, whipping his forehead as he strayed more from his friends. Heat started to bite at his arms and he tripped to the ground, landing on his arm with a gruesome crack. He cried out in pain. Pushing himself onto his legs with his good arm, he looked down behind him. There sat a small campfire. Beside it was a light pink bag. Capital sighed, reaching down to pick it up. His arm was pulled back.  
“Capital! I found you! I heard you yell but the others didn’t believe me!” Pluto pulled him up. Capital glared at him.  
“Get your hands off me!” He stumbled back. “I know what you’re playing at, Pluto. I know what you’re doing,” Capital smirked at Pluto. Pluto's smiled lagged for a moment, but returned quickly. He leaned forward.  
“Capital you ok? Are you sure the heat isn’t making you think… weird stuff?” He looked worredly at Capital. Capital suddenly felt terrible.  
“Oh… I’m so sorry, you’re right! You’re just trying to help us,” Capitals face softened.  
“Now let's get you back to the others! It looks to me like you hurt your arm pretty badly,” Pluto began leading Capital away from the small campfire. Capital looked down in time to notice Pluto's foot lightly pushing the small backpack into the dark blue shrubbery.


End file.
